


Real Baby Boy

by Kili_Deadpool



Series: The Week of Spideypool [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade take the next step in their relationship.</p><p>Prompt 7: Commitment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> aah lil Benny is so smol. this is so short I'm sorry and I'm kind of late too gah

"I think Napoleon is a good name." Wade said with a perfectly straight face. Peter sighed. "We are not naming him Napoleon, Wade." "Aww, but Petey! That's such a good name! Fine then, don't give me that look." Peter shook his head, lifting the little boy from his crib at the adoption centre. "I think he should be named Benjamin Wade Wilson." Peter said, blushing as Wade looked at him excitedly. "You'd name him after me? You're so sweet, Petey!" He said, squeezing Peter but being careful not to hurt the boy. 

Benjamin yawned, balling his hands into tiny fists. "Look how cute he is! He takes after you already." Wade said, winking at Peter. He blushed, handing the little boy over to Wade when he made grabby hands at him. "Lil Benny! Lil cutie pie!" Wade said, nuzzling Ben happily. 

Peter smiled at the two, glad that Wade was already being a good father to their little boy. He was positive that he loved him already, and they couldn't wait to start their lives with him. 

"Do you think Aunt May will make him onesies? He needs to have little Spider-Man and Deadpool onesies." Peter agreed, laughing at where Wade's thoughts went. Ben started to cry, lifting his little arms. "Don't cry, Benny! Do you think he needs his diaper changed? Maybe we should get that lady that helped us before." Peter smiled. "You go get her, I'll hold Ben." Wade nodded, handing him over and running out the door. Peter shook his head fondly, looking down at his little boy. 

They had come a long way, they started dating 5 years ago and have been married for three years now. It was crazy how much time had passed, and now they were adopting a kid of their own now. Of course, Peter was worried about how it would work out, but he knew that Wade would do anything to be a better parent than his were, and he trusted him completely with this. But it was so new to both of them, even Aunt May was blown away by how everything had worked out. After Gwen, she wasn't sure if Peter would ever get back on his feet, and then Wade comes along and it's like Peter is whole again. 

He knows they'll face a lot of challenges, but with Wade, he doesn't mind. 

"Petey, the lady says that we have to change his diaper!"

Nope. He doesn't mind at all.


End file.
